Yōkan
(妖皖, Yōkan Lit: Bewitching Morning Star) is a unique Yūgure that was stated to have been born during the formation of the shinobi villages. In addition he is known was the Bringer of the Darkness Light (惹起の暗闇灯り, Jakki no kurayami akari). Background Like all Yūgure, he stated out as a Shade born though massacres and/or battlefields. Unlike most shades who are born, Yōkan's "birth" was greatly different the others. The battle that created him took place during the formation of the shinobi villages. During the formation of a village it's inhabitants was attacked by the . This caused a large battle which ended with the utter destruction of the village and and the death of thousands of people. This event later became known as the "Massacre of the Bloody Fields" due to the large amount of blood which covered the lands. Several years later after the land was abandoned large amounts of corrupted and along with the residual amounts of Shukaku's chakra began to gather around a specific area which appeared as several large black hands. Sensing this nearby settlements sent ninjas to survey the area, however none of them returned. This led the settlements to block off the lands and dubbed it "The Land of the Lost Soul". As the years passed the corrupted energy began to gather together, which formed a large sphere. Once again the settlements sent stronger ninja to check out the sphere. Upon arrival, the the sphere began to move as if it was looking at the ninja. This caused on of the ninjas to attack it. After being hit with the attack the sphere expelled fifty black creatures which devoured a group of the ninja. The remaining ninja then attacked the sphere causing it to implode in one itself, this caused it spew out hundreds of hands which grabbed and sucked the life out of another group of ninja. This caused it to assume a more humanoid form, only having several arms where the head should be. This sight frightened the ninja, with most of them running way. However, none of the ninja escaped from the creature and was absorbed into it. With noting else to feed on, the created began to feed on the energy of the land itself causing everything about it to die. Hour after consuming a large amount of energy, the create began to shrink down into a smaller form. After assuming this form the creature fell to the ground and remained motionless. The remaining ninja then used several jutsu to pull the creature into the earth where it remained for a hundred years. Personality Interestingly enough Yōkan is stated as having a very unique personality that makes him unlike other shades. Yōkan doesn't tend to like being around other people, being a misanthropist. He isn't generally violent, though will not hesitate to harm another person. He is generally passive and shows lack of empathy though really this is only because he has no interest in people at all. He is rather sharp, intelligent and observant. He does not seem to show remorse or any guilt when insulting or harming another person either emotionally or physically. He is rather apathetic and passive to everyone around him, not feeling pleasure in anything and wanting to be far away from people as possible. Yōkan prefers to be around nature having grown up surrounded by plants and animals. While in a fight Yōkan, is violent, bloodthirsty, masochistic, and just overall written in the blood of his prey. Yōkan's more violent and unique features include the fact that he is both masochistic and sadistic. Yōkan finds extreme pleasure in both receiving pain and causing pain whether it be from himself, or an enemy. Pain is his closest love. However, when exposed to blood, his primal instincts run rampant. He generally becomes extremely violent, maniacal. His volatile instincts make him relentless on the battlefield, like a mad hound uncaged. In contrast to this when Yōkan finds something that he is interested in, he will do whatever he can to obtain it, and will continue to pursue it until he does. The only thing that will stop him is if his life is in danger. This was first shown when he became infatuated with Minako Nakano and his desire to be with her, but her father Kaname Soga is preventing him from obtaining his goals. Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess Yōkan's chakra is formidable, incredible in reality. Yōkan's power that is mustered up within him is actually on par with a tailed beast in strength. Yōkan's incredible chakra is even admired by Himako, who see's Yōkan's power as a "Triple S-Class" threat. Yōkan's chakra is a pure black, a void color that is also unique for it seems to have a rather matte look to it rather than a truly menacing look to it. Yōkan's chakra tends to crawl and feel around anything it touches or anything that is nearby. It almost looks as if it was analyzing it and trying to figure out what it was. Although this strange feature of Yōkan chakra may seem weak and overall sluggish, his power and the density of his immense chakra is enough to make up for his it's lack of rapidity. The area that the chakra is affecting becomes rather constricted, hard to breathe, and overall treacherous even for ones with chakra equal to Yōkan's. When attempting to absorb his chakra Takako stated that his chakra felt like a tailed beast created from corrupted natural energy. Chakra Absorption Due to him being a Yūgure he has a hunger for physical energy. However unlike other shades. Yōkan has a particular taste for tailed beast chakra, natural energy and dark chakra. This gives him an advantage against jinchūrikis and users of sage mode, as he will attempt to completely drain them if he gets close enough to touch them. He stated that Shukaku's chakra tastes bland. Interestingly when feeding off of Dark Chakra, it will often competely consume it from the source. Effectually removing the negative emotions of the heart. Quotes * (To Minako) "Join with me....become mine, accept my power and I will give you everything you would ever want". * Trivia Behind the Scenes * His name Bewitching Morning Star refers to the fallen angel Lucifer, and was stated as being one of the must beautiful angels. ** The word Lucifer is taken from the Latin Vulgate, which translates הֵילֵל as lucifer, meaning "the morning star". ** His second title Bringer of the Darkness Light, refers to the adjective Latin word lucifer meant "light-bringing" and the authors own interpretation that "where their is light their is darkness". Also See *Amanojaku Category:Kakuzensho